In the shape of Percy Jackson
by Dancing With The Clouds
Summary: There's a big, gaping hole in everybody. That hole is in the shape of Percy Jackskson. Oneshot. The picture isn't mine.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus. I'm still working on it.**

**A/N** This story just came to me, after thinking about Camp Half-Blood without Percy Jackson. Takes place during the eight months Percy was asleep. This is in no specific order. Enjoy!

_**Chiron**_

"I swear to the gods, Malcom, it's your day to cover sword fighting!" hissed an exasperated looking Katie Gardener.

"No, it specifically said on the schedule that _Katie Gardener_ was supposed to teach sword fighting!" Malcom retorted, looking equally as exasperated. Chiron sighed at the two bickering demigods. This was the fifth time this week that some of the older campers had come to him, arguing about who's day it was to teach sword fighting. Sure, some campers were better than others at sword fighting, but Percy Jackson was amazing at it, and even better at teaching it. He knew how to have a laugh, and didn't frighten the new campers like Clarisse did. Anyone else teaching it would be a severe injustice to everyone else in that class.

"Ok, here, how about this? I'll go cover sword fighting today, Malcom, you take archery, and Katie dear, go help set up for Capture the Flag. Is that alright?" The two muttered quick_ yes Chiron's_, before slowly walking away. Katie muttered, "I don't see how playing a stupid game every Friday helps finish the boat anytime sooner," Malcom nodded in agreement.

Chiron sighed, for he hadn't missed that last comment. As he started off towards the fighting arena, he remembered when Percy Jackson had first stumbled onto the porch of the Big House. Half dead, barely conscious, dragging an unconscious Grover behind him. He had to admit, he hadn't been expecting much from the scrawny child. But, he had been wrong. The boy had grown into someone special. Someone amazing. Someone loyal and brave. These were only the beginning of the words he had in mind to describe Percy Jackson.

Many campers had been affected by him. Even Annabeth. His stoic, fierce, young Annabeth. The girl who'd showed up, hand in hand with a boy with a head full of revenge, and a girl who ended up being turned into a pine tree. Obviously, a typical day in a demigod life. Camp Half-Blood had been like a ship, and suddenly, there had been nobody manning the helm. Sure, people had tried, but none were the same as Percy. Not Annabeth, not even Jason. As Chiron passed by the Poseidon cabin, he sighed yet again. For the cabin was not empty. If you listened closely, you could hear small, quiet sobs.

Ironically, Percy had been named after the only hero who had a somewhat happy life. Chiron supposed the boy had been running on borrowed time anyway. Not many demigods made it up to 16 anyway. Now he could only hope that Percy Jackson would make it back alive this time.

Yes, the was a hole in the shape of Percy Jackson in Chiron.

_**Sally Jackson**_

Sally Jackson was a strong woman. That was a fact. She hadn't cried when her parents died and left her with her uncle. She hadn't cried when Poseidon had been forced to leave her with Percy, alone. She hadn't cried in the dangerous years Percy was at Camp Half- Blood, with certain death lurking at every corner.

So why was she crying now, you might ask.

"Sally?" asked the hesitant voice of Paul Blofis, Sally's husband and Percy's stepfather, as he entered their apartment. He doesn't get any response. Paul sighs as he put his things down and looks out the window into the stormy evening. '_Poseidon must be angry_' he thought. He still had a hard time believing that greek mythology was real, yet he could tell Poseidon was mourning over the loss of his son. '_Good_' he thought, because that showed Poseidon cared about his son.

Paul shook his head and heard a small sob coming from Percy's room. He cautiously knocked on the door and whispered, "Sally?". Again, he didn't get any response so he slowly pushed open the door and mentally gasped. Because, on the bed, sat Sally Jackson, quietly sobbing into her arms. His strong, fierce Sally was crying. She just seemed to be noticing his presence, as she whispered, "Paul," before breaking down into more sobs. He sat down next to her and put his arm around her. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked gently.

"He's my boy! My baby boy! And he's been taken away by, _monsters_. And I can't do a single thing about it!" she sobbed, and Paul's heart broke in two to see Sally in such a state. Suddenly, she looked up at him, still crying.

"Paul, how does it feel, to you, when you know P...Percy's g...gone?" she asked, raising her head out of her arms. Paul was taken aback, but then quickly regained his composure.

"I... I don't really think I have the right to say that. I've only been his father for-" Sally cut him off. "Yes, you do. You've been here in his life longer than Poseidon could and you're a much better father than Gabe ever was." Paul, yet again, was surprised. But he answered anyway.

"Sally, thank you. I suppose, well, Percy, I don't really know what to say. He's kind at heart, fierce in battle, and sometimes a bit dim of wit." Sally chuckled through her quiet tears. Paul continued, "But, he made it easy for me, to get to know him, and enter this family. I mean, he's been through a lot, considering he's only 16 and has the weight of the world on his shoulders. Again. I like him, a lot. And yes, I really do miss him."

Sally rested her head on his shoulder, crying, though more composed than before. Paul sighed. He knew that everyone had a breaking point, and many peoples breaking point was Percy Jackson. He had to come back. He just had to. If not, these gods of Olympus were _bloody bastards_. No, they already were bastards. He bet that if they tried, they could bring Percy back within a blink of an eye. But _no_, they had to become silent like the cowards they were. Still, he knew that Poseidon cared about his son, and would make sure he came back, even if it took a while. Paul took a quick glance outside the window and saw that the storm had calmed a bit, as if Poseidon had heard his thoughts. He looked down at Sally one more time and began to run his fingers through her hair. She sniffled.

They stayed like this for a bit, until Paul said, "You want dinner? I think there's some leftover pasta in the fridge." Sally nodded and they both stood up. "Thank you." She whispered, and at that moment, they both could've sworn they saw a drop of salt water fly through the window, and onto the ground.

Yes, there was a hole in the shape of Percy Jackson in Sally Jackson.

_**Poseidon**_

Poseidon hadn't meant for there to be a huge, devastating earthquake and tsunami in Japan. He hadn't meant to send a hurricane so big, that most of South Florida had been forced to evacuate. And he certainly hadn't meant for there to be a ginormous freak storm chain barreling down the midwest.

But then again, he hadn't meant for his son, the saviour of Olympus, his pride and joy, to be kidnapped.

Lately, it seems that a lot of things that Poseidon hadn't meant to happen happened.

"POSEIDON!" Zeus bellowed, his voice ringing out through the throne room of Olympus. About ten seconds later, the sea god appeared in a burst of salt water and wearily sat down on his throne.

"Why have you summoned me, brother?" he asked, to sorrowful and exhausted to tease him. Zeus's expression softened considerably. But when he spoke, his voice was still stern.

"You must stop taking your anger out through your storms. They are wreaking havoc among the mortals." Poseidon suddenly became angry, so overwhelmingly angry, that he shouted, "IF YOUR BLOODY WIFE HADN'T DECIDED TO KIDNAP MY SON, AND TAKE HIM TO THE OTHER SIDE OF THE COUNTRY, WE WOULDN'T BE HAVING THIS PROBLEM IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Poseidon took deep, long breaths in an attempt to calm himself down and looked at his brother, expecting anger. Instead, he was met with a seemingly calm, pitying expression. This was very unlike Zeus, but then Poseidon decided he would've reacted the same if Thalia had been kidnapped. "Brother, you know this is for the greater good, and I know you must feel, but please stop taking your anger out on the mortals." Poseidon collapsed back down on his throne, exhausted, both physically and mentally.

Just then, who should appear but the Queen of Olympus herself, tuting disapprovingly. "I thought we'd been through this, Poseidon."

"That was when you casually came up to me and said 'Hello Poseidon, I've kidnapped your son, put him to sleep where he won't wake up for eight months, and when he does wake up, he'll go to Camp Jupiter where the Romans might kill him', so excuse me for overreacting!" He hissed. Hera sighed and, hesitantly, placed a hand on her brother-in-law's shoulder. He looked at her, utterly broken. He resorted to begging.

"Please, just let him out into the mortal world, he's missing out on his life! Please!" Hera looked shocked that he had resorted to begging, but held her ground. "I know that a mortal life span is so pathetically short, and what he is missing, but he must stay asleep, where he is. It is part of the plan, and is the only way for us to have a chance in defeating Gaea and her sons. He shall succeed in saving the world again, I have yet to doubt that." Poseidon sighed. Zeus looked at him sympathetically, before disappearing in a flash of thunderclouds and lightning. Hera patted him on the shoulder and followed the suite. And for the first time in three centuries, a few tears fell down his old, scarred, battle hardened face. The weight of Percy's young, fragile existence weighed on him like the sky on Atlas's shoulders. But he did remember one thing, one thing that Hera had said, 'he shall succeed in saving the world again, I have yet to doubt that', and he smiled for the first time since Percy had disappeared. He believed that his son could do it.

_You will save the world, Percy, I will __**never**__ doubt that_ he vowed, and with that, he disappeared within another flash of sea water.

Yes, there was a hole in the shape of Percy Jackson in Poseidon.

_**Grover**_

"Hey, Grover!" a voice called. Grover looked up from where he had been sitting at the beach. He was met with the sight of Leo Valdez and Piper Mclean jogging towards him.

"Hey, do need something?" When the twosome finally made it where Grover was sitting, they plopped down in the sand next to him. "Well, we were wondering if you knew where Coach Hedge was. You know, you being the lord of the wild and satyrs here." "You mean Gleeson Hedge?" Grover asked. "Coach Hedge first name is _Gleeson_?" Leo exclaimed, and Piper then proceeded to smack him in the head.

"Obviously, idiot! Anyway, yeah, we mean Gleeson Hedge. Do you know where he is?" Grover decided to play it funny and say, "Sorry, cupcakes, Gleeson Hedge is in Idaho, picking up a few demigods." Leo snickered while Piper just rolled her eyes. "Where's Jason? From what I've seen and heard you two are practically attached at the hip." Piper turned salsa red and Leo snickered yet again. "He's helping setting up for tonight's Capture the Flag." Leo explained and Grover nodded. He began to stare out into the ocean, thinking of his best friend and tin cans.

The threesome stayed like that for a bit, until Piper broke the silence. "So why are you sitting out here all by yourself?" Grover just bleated sadly and Piper immediately understood. "Oh," was all she could say. Leo, being Leo, still didn't get it. SO obviously, he said, "I still don't get why you're sitting out here on the beach, staring at the ocean which reminds me of Poseidon and any children he might have." Grover and Piper looked at each other for a moment, then burst out laughing. "You- are- such-an idiot!" Piper managed between laughs. Leo thought for a few minutes, then finally connected the dots and turned salsa red. "Oops." he muttered. Once Piper and Grover had regained their composure, Piper asked Grover, "So,were you guys, like, friends or something?" Grover was silent for a minute, before replying, "The best. When he was 12, that was the first year he found out he was a demigod, we went to this boarding school called Yancy. I was always bullied, and so was he, but he stood up for me, and was the only nice kid there. He rescued me from the Sea of Monsters in a Cyclops cave, and countless other times. He was my best friend." Piper and Leo remained silent, processing their newfound information. Grover decided something and abruptly stood up. "I want to show you guys something," Leo and Piper stood up and followed Grover.

They found themselves at the Big House porch, where they said a quick hello to Chiron before going inside. The threesome stopped in front of a door. It wasn't anything special, just a plain old door like the rest of them in the big house. Grover looked momentarily conflicted, before he slowly, but surely, pushed open the door. Piper and Leo gasped at the sight. There were no chairs, no tables, not much light, or any furniture at all.

Just pictures. At least 200 of them, hanging framed on the walls. The room was rather big, so there was still tons of space for more pictures, but still, the sight was almost overwhelming. "Wow," the two breathed. They both walked closer to the pictures and began studying them closely. "It was Annabeth's idea, and Percy fully supported it. Obviously. We started after our first quest with Zeus's Master Bolt and all of that stuff. Mostly, the Aphrodite cabin took pictures, but everyone pitched in. In the arts and crafts, the Hephaestus cabin helps with the wooden frame making." Grover explained.

Leo studied a particular picture closely and asked, "This one, what's going on?" Both Grover and Piper walked over to him. The picture showed a boy, about 16 years old. He had unruly black hair, a muscular lean body, and a California dude-ish tan. His eyes were the sea, changing from blue to green, and unpredictable. He was bloody, dirt smeared all over his face, and had quite a few injuries, but he seemed to be kneeling. Right in front of the Empire State Building after the Battle of Manhattan. This was Percy Jackson in mourning. Mourning for those who gave their lives for the greater good. This, was what loyalty was. This is who Percy Jackson was. After looking at the picture for a few minutes, Leo finally understood what the picture was and was now looking, not being able to tear his eyes away from the sight for some reason.

"Oh my gods," he whispered at the same time as Piper had. But, for once, they didn't insult each other, just kept staring at the picture. A small, proud smile played at Grover's lips as he said, "We were all up on Olympus, partying our butts off. Nobody really noticed he was gone until a good few hours had gone by. We all got worried and went down to see if he was there. That's how we found him." Grover shook his head at the memory. "I heard he turned down immortality," Piper stated. Grover picked up from where she left off. "Yeah, instead of becoming immortal, he used his gift to make sure that all of the minor gods and Hades got cabins at Camp Half-Blood and all of the demigods were to be claimed by the age of 13. He really was the kindest person everybody knew." Piper shook her head and Leo gaped at him. "You don't just turn down immortality, I mean, you're turning down an offer from the king of the gods! That's just..." he trailed off. Grover decided to tell them one more thing. "Guys, look at the ground." and so they did. There were names. Hundreds of them. Each one carefully carved into the floor and glowing a strange bright green color. The lack of lighting gave the floor an even more breathtaking appearance. "Oh. My. Gods." Piper murmured, awed. "How?" Leo asked, equally amazed. Grover chuckled at their reactions. "Every single camper, dead or alive, since after Luke left camp, has their name carved in this floor. The carve their names themselves. You remember when we gave you two and Jason each a piece of stone to carve your name in? We magically fitted those in here. Normally we don't do the stone thing, and people come in here to carve their names, but you guys didn't have any time before your quest so we did it differently. It's like you aren't a real camper until you've carved your name." "Yeah, but how are they glowing?" "Oh, we pour liquefied greek fire in each name. It hardens after an hour with help from the Hecate cabin. Then it glows." The two shook their head. "This is amazing!" Piper exclaimed. Leo nodded in agreement. He then looked at his watch and said, "Piper, we got to go meet Jason for archery." Piper nodded, sad to leave. "Thank you, Grover, this is amazing. I'm guessing the name thing was Percy's own idea?" When Grover nodded she grinned and waved good-bye before walking out the door, closely followed by Leo. Grover felt tears come in his eyes as he remembered the first name being carved into the floor. Percy Jackson.

Yes, there was a hole in the shape of Percy Jackson in Grover.

_**Annabeth**_

When Annabeth disappeared for a few hours, nobody at Camp Half- Blood got worried. Or, they stopped getting worried after Percy was kidnapped. She seemed to be doing a lot of this lately. Nobody really knew where she went. Some say the Poseidon cabin. Others say the beach. But no one actually knew where she went. At least, no one until now.

"Leo! You seen Annabeth? She's been gone since this morning and didn't show up at dinner. Chiron asked if I could go look for her." Jason said this all very quickly, as he wanted to waste no time in finding Annabeth. He felt this, urge, need, desire to help her. Like he did for Leo and Piper, although, with Piper, it was stronger. _Maybe she's one of the seven_ he thought, before turning his attention to Leo. He looked the same way Jason did, protective of a supposedly member of the seven. "Well, I haven't. But Nyssa was out here really early this morning, working on the Argo II. You could ask her," Leo suggested. Jason nodded his thanks and raced off in the direction of where the Argo II was being built. If there was one thing he knew about Nyssa, it was that she loved what she did, build and forge. She was probably still helping out with the Argo II. Once he arrived, he had no trouble finding her. In fact, he ran into her. Literally.

"You need to watch where you're- oh, it's you," her expression softened somewhat at the sight of her half-brother's best friend. "Sorry," he muttered as he helped her up and brushed himself off.

"It's alright, what are you doing here anyway. I looked at the schedule earlier, and you aren't due to help until tomorrow after breakfast." she inquired. "Oh, um, well I was looking for Annabeth. She's been gone since this morning and she wasn't at dinner. I was wondering if you'd seen her." he informed her, while glancing at the setting sun. Nyssa thought for a moment before her face brightened considerably. "Oh yeah, I saw her. It was ten minutes after breakfast, and I saw her, walking towards the woods. She looked like she didn't want anyone to see her. After she got close to the woods,she put on her invisibility cap. But I'm still pretty sure she's in the woods," She looked a bit hesitant, before adding, "Jason, you listen, she's probably crying out there. And Annabeth _never_ cries. But Percy, he meant a lot to her so when you find her. Don't be all 'where have you been, we've all been worried sick' and that nonsense. You gotta help her, 'kay?" Jason nodded, and thanked the older girl. "No problem," she said, before going back over the the Argo II. Jason then started for the forest, in hopes of finding Annabeth. He wondered vaguely why she had gone to the forest, and not the beach or the Poseidon cabin. He shook those thoughts out of his head and kept walking.

Jason had walked for quite a while before he heard them. The small, quiet sobs. He hesitantly walked closer to the noise, before he arrived at a small clearing, overlooking the ocean and Long Island. There was an old tire attached to a rope, hanging from a tree. Jason assumed that was a tire swing. And, sitting with her back against the tree closest to the water, sat Annabeth Chase. "Annabeth?" he whispered, not wanting to startle her. She jumped a little anyway, then sloppily wiped her tears and turned to face him.

"Oh, it's you." she muttered, before turning back to face the ocean. He hesitantly took a seat next to her and asked quietly, "Why did you come here?" even though he already sort of knew the answer. She her head swiveled in his direction, and she looked at him closely, as if sizing him up. Jason was rather afraid of the consequences if he did not reach her standards. Once she seemed satisfied, she murmured, "Percy found this place, one day during Capture the Flag. Then one day, after the Titan War was over, he blindfolded me and lead me here, as a first date. He had set up a small picnic, and obviously, all of the food was blue. It was one of the best days of my life." She chuckled quietly, before saying, "I remember, when he was pushing me on the tire swing, he pushed too hard, and I went flying into the water. He jumped in after me. That day was pretty amazing, too." Jason had remained quiet throughout the explanation, getting the feeling that he was the first person to be told all of this. He had always seen Annabeth a strong, emotionless warrior, but now he saw how vulnerable she truly was without this Percy Jackson.

He decided to get her to keep talking. "Tell me about him. Percy Jackson, I mean." Annabeth seemed to think for a few minutes, before saying, "He was an idiot, for starters. I mean, not that he wasn't smart or anything, just so, so obtuse, you know?" she turned towards him entirely, and Jason nodded, pretending he did know. She continued, "I mean, I was sending him the signs since I first met him, and it took him _**four years**_ to finally realize it. But I love him all the same." Jason's rapt attention was still on the girl as she went on, " What he looks, well, you've seen his picture. But, overall he's actually pretty intelligent, but he acts so dumb sometimes. I wonder if he does it just to annoy me. The guy has a lot going for him. He's couragous, and he's got a sense of humor. He's the kindest person you'll ever meet. I mean he turned down immortality for the sake of me and all of the other demigods." Annabeth had tears running down her face again. "And, I just miss him, so much! I wonder, what if he met some other Roman girl, who's," she turned to face the ground, "better than me." she finished. Jason still didn't speak, afraid that if he did, he would say something he'd regret later on. Annabeth turned to stare at him, as if daring him to tell her off for crying. When he didn't say a word, she looked as if she had decided something. "You know what?" she said/asked, and Jason thought it was safe to speak. "What?" he asked, curious. "You remind me of Percy," she told him. "and I think that's a good thing." She smiled, and this one wasn't forced, it was real. Jason felt almost warm inside, he couldn't explain, but he just had this sense of pleasure and relief fill him up. Annabeth abruptly stood up and pulled him up too. "We should probably go back," Jason deadpanned, and Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Let's go," she sighed, and gave one last reluctant look around the clearing, before following him into the woods.

Yes, there is a hole in the shape of Percy Jackson in Annabeth.

_**Camp Half-Blood**_

If there was one person who everybody hated, it was Drew. Of there was one person who thought that the the universe revolved solely around her, it was Drew. If there was one person Piper hated more than anything in the world, obviously, _it was Drew_. And right now, Piper wanted nothing more than to skewer her with her dagger.

"I still can't believe Jason would choose someone as clueless in every way as you. I mean, maybe he thinks we got off on the wrong foot, but I can easily fix that. Just like I can easily 'fix' you, hon." Drew had been ranting on and on for the past ten minutes, and it was seriously getting on Piper's nerves. She clenched her teeth and tried to ignore her as she watched the flames dance around the campfire. Most of the older campers were there, but nobody really felt like singing. Some were watching Drew rant, also wanting to drop her head in the fire. Others were in small groups, talking and watching the campfire. And there was Annabeth. Sitting alone in the corner, quietly reading a book. Some people didn't even notice her, and those who did were wise enough to leave her alone. She was still very alert though, listening to her surroundings and knowing every single thing that was going on around her. Silent, but deadly.

Leo and Jason had to do the dishes that night, leaving her alone. Something about almost exploding the Demeter cabin with the Stolls. Typical.

When Piper zoned back in, Drew was still ranting, but Piper was pretty sure that she was running out of things to say. Not even Drew could rant for that long. Drew seemed to be realizing that nobody was paying her any attention, and as a last attempt at getting everybody to notice her, she crossed the line.

"You know, there are only two boys in this camp who are worthy of any attention whatsoever from me. One is obviously Jason. And the other, well he's a real hottie. Even though he's got the wrong taste in dumb blondes." All eyes darted to Annabeth at once, knowing finally who Drew was talking about. She didn't move, her nose still buried in her book. But people could practically see the anger and fury radiating off of her, daring Drew to say one more word. But Drew, being Drew, didn't even spare Annabeth a small glance before sighing dramatically and saying, "And this certain hottie's name is Percy Jackson." The book nearly took her head off. And it became so quiet, you could hear her angry breathing. She stood up, the bags under her eyes more prominent, her disheveled blond hair blowing out behind her. And she laughed. A cold, humorless laugh. Drew froze, for even she knew she had crossed the line. Nobody moved. Except for Annabeth. She took another step towards Drew, and Drew took a step back, nearly tripping over a log. And Annabeth smiled, a cold, sadistic, cruel smile. She opened her mouth and rasped out, "I don't like being called a dumb blonde, _hon_." Drew didn't know what to do, and she couldn't tear her eyes away from Annabeth. She took another step backwards and promptly tripped backwards over a log and landed on her butt. Annabeth laughed yet again, "Sweetie, I'm tired. Of you. You annoy everyone to no end. You made people's lives miserable. And I'm sure the world would be a much better place without you." she spat out. The other girl was almost in tears, and was so desperate to get away, she cried out, "Yes, the world would be a better place without me!" But Annabeth wasn't finished. "And you know what? Percy Jackson has a girlfriend. Jason Grace has a girlfriend. But guess what? You don't have a boyfriend. So _shove off_." Drew nodded, and quickly got up and raced away. Still, nobody moved, all gazes locked on Annabeth. She briskly turned around and walked over in the the direction of the Poseidon cabin. Five minutes later, everyone let out the breath they had been subconsciously holding.

"We've got to get him back," Chris Rodriguez deadpanned, and everyone nodded in agreement. "Yeah," a couple of campers chorused. "He's part of our family, and not just because all of the gods are related," Will Solace added. A lot of the campers were voicing their agreement now. But Will wasn't finished. "And if there's one thing we've learned these past four years, _**Nobody. Screws. With. Family.**_"

Yes, there is a hole in the shape of Percy Jackson in Camp Half-Blood.

**A/N Has anyone noticed that in The Serpent's Shadow at the dance, the girl who is 'the leader of the Plastic Bags' was Drew from Percy Jackson? And Lacy was in there too, and she mentioned a summer camp which was Camp Half-Blood! Cool, right? Anyway, REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!**

**-Dancing With The Clouds  
**


End file.
